Bittersweet Butterflies
by SunsetsAndStars
Summary: Sometimes, if you pretend so hard that something doesn't exist, it doesn't. It'll dissapear." "Is that what you're doing? Because we're talking about love, and I'd say thats different. You need to tell Troy tonight. Before it's too late." TxG ?


He was the only one I wanted

He was the only one I wanted. His blue crystals so delicately protected by his sandy brown hair. His muscles boasting in his topless torso. His skin so soft, so smooth. His lips so kissable. His jokes so deliciously funny.

So there I sat on the beach, absorbing the sun while gazing at my best friend. He ran along the sandy stretch, the sun glimmering off his soaked skin, with Chad, throwing a Frisbee back and forth. I sighed lightly, it was the first day of summer and yet my feelings were overtaking my fun. It wasn't fair. It's not like I wanted to like him.

_I see you seeing me._

_Why can't I be what you want me to be?_

_You look at her and smile_

_And once again I sigh_

_Love me for a while_

_Love me for a while_

"Gabs?"

"Yeah Tay?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh I'm just staring out to the sea; this is going to be one hell of a summer."

"Tell me about-6 weeks of bliss with Chad, I can't wait!"

I chuckled softly as I slowly rubbed in some more sun cream into my golden skin. "I bet you can't!" I squealed giving her a mischievous wink.

"You'll find someone too," she reassured.

"I already have." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"I just said I love the sand!"

"Err okay."

She laid back down on her sunshine yellow towel, placing her sunglasses on. I followed her actions and let the beating sun cast over me.

_Your there when I need you._

_To hold my hand._

_But it aint like that_

_No it aint like that._

_Will we ever be more than what you want us to be._

_Will you love me_

_Love me for a while_

_Love me for a while_

Half an hour into my rendezvous with the sun I felt something tugging on my foot. My eyes flickered open as I sat up and pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head. I looked down to see a crab attached to my foot and I froze. I screamed as loud as I could to be gagged by a hysterical Troy.

"Gabs you are too funny!"

"What!?" I yelped still trying to detach myself from the creature.

"Its fake!"

"WHAT!?" I had more force and anger in my voice this time. Troy jumped back from my sudden outburst and grabbed hold of the 'crab'.

"If it's fake then why is it moving?" I screamed, tears furiously pouring out of my eyes, scared about what had attached itself to me.

"Its one of those electrical things' he replied, wiping away the salty tears splashed down face, 'Chad's dad gave it to us this morning." He held it and turned it over to show me the off and on switch. I stared into his eyes, annoyed and embarrassed. I clambered to my feet and walked away, trying to save the last bit of dignity I had.

I came across a scattering of beach huts and scurried into one. I gently closed the door behind me and seated myself in one of the chairs.

_I cant have this life_

_Its becoming torture_

_I want you to want me_

_The way that I want you_

_And the way our souls need to be merged_

_Love me for a while_

_Love me for a while_

I was snapped out of my daze by a mess of hair entering the hut.

"Hey"

"Hey Chad"

"Umm…are you okay? You know the whole crab thi-"

"I'm okay now thank you." I replied standing up, making my way towards him.

"Troy feels really bad you know!"

"Well then why isn't he here?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment that Troy had sent his sidekick instead of coming up here himself.

"Well, Amelia has just arrived, so he wanted to spend time with her."

Amelia. _Troy's girlfriend._ She was too nice to be hated. She was smart, funny _and _beautiful. The _perfect_ girl for the _perfect _guy. Her dark blonde hair fell to her shoulders, whisping ever so slightly to create chic waves. Her slender figure always highlighted so _perfectly_ by her choice of outfits.

"Gabs?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chad waving one of his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry! Yes?" I replied, turning on my feet to face him.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, lets" I replied, smiling warmly at him and following out onto the beach.

When we arrived back to where the others were the sun had started to sink beneath the horizon, leaving the sky a reddish orange. The bonfire was blazing brightly, releasing burning hot sparks now and again. I seated myself in between Taylor and Ryan and my eyes drifted towards the seats across the bonfire. _Troy and Amelia. _Amelia was placed in Troy's lap, giggling as he whispered in her ears. She replied to his sweet nothings and the pair of them roared with laughter.

_Why can__'t that be me?_

_Us_

_We could have it all_

_But everyday you turn away _

_Leaving tears on my cheeks_

_No laughter. No smile_

_Love me for a while_

_Love me for a while_

Ryan must have noticed my sigh and handed me a marshmallow, a stick and a warm smile. He was a great friend. _But not as great as Troy._ I stood up, the sand creeping into my flip flops, and placed my marshmallow above the fire. I noticed Troy's head begin to tilt and lean into Amelia's, that was also tilted. My mouth dropped open as Troy's lips brushed onto Amelia's. I didn't want to stare but I couldn't help myself. By the time they had parted and I managed to divert my eyes my marshmallow was a hard, black rock.

I tried to fight back the tears.

_It all seems hop__eless with you near_

_With you and her_

_Together_

_And me, flying solo_

_Love me for a while_

_Love me for a while_

"Don't worry!" said Sharpay, coming towards me and giving me a tight squeeze, "we all burn marshmallows," she was now laughing, "its part of growing up! Anyhow Chad will eat it!" She took my cindered marshmallow off the stick and threw it in Chad's mouth. Chad gulped it down in one, the marshmallow hardly touching his sides. The air now carried a chill and I had nothing but a t-shirt to place over my bikini.

"Troy?"

"Gabs!"

"Pretty, pretty please can I borrow your hoodie?"

"Oh, umm sorry but I already promised Amelia."

I smiled and muttered something about it being okay and how I wasn't that cold anyhow and how I was going to leave soon. I sunk back down in my seat, goose bumps covering my skin, staring at Amelia who was nicely wrapped up in Troy's hoodie.

Me? Jealous? Most definitely.

I stood up and said my good byes; I just couldn't stay there any longer. When I came to Troy he engulfed me in a hug and I smelt his signature smell. He squeezed me tightly and held me close. _Best friends_. I wanted to stay there forever, with his muscular arms protecting me. But we couldn't. And I left. He went back to sit with Amelia. And I drove home, tears in my eyes, pouring down my cheeks, wishing I was the one Troy loved. Wishing that he'd _Love Me For A While_.


End file.
